


The Benefits of Being Cute

by Vixen13



Series: The SS Seungjirou [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Dating, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minami can be both, Puppy Play, Seung Gil likes dogs, and cute things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Minami has a crush on the stand-offish Seung-gil and finds a way to score himself a date through unconventional means. Seung-gil is just now noticing how cute Minami can be. Seung-gil has a weakness for cute things... and puppies.





	The Benefits of Being Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the LLYBB chat for brainstorming how these two would end up together so I could write it. This has been a super fun project. <3

Nobody had ever successfully managed to hang out with Seung-gil. He seemed uninterested in making friends or going on dates. Minami wasn’t sure when that started to really catch his attention, but he couldn’t stop obsessing over the idea of being the only person to break through Seung-gil’s walls.

Eventually, that hyper aware focus had started turning into a crush. Every little thing Seung-gil did — from the way he would think too hard with that little furrow between his brows to the way he always looked so cool and confident when entering a room — caught Minami’s attention. Seung-gil was the epitome of the cool, quiet type and Minami desperately wanted to be the one to see the man smile.

It was because of Minami’s constant attention that he saw it one day. Seung-gil thought he was alone and was convinced that nobody was looking. That would have been true if not for Minami’s totally innocent and not stalker-like at all attention. Seung-gil was talking into the camera phone with someone in another language. Minami could hear the tinny voice of the other person on the phone’s speakers.

Then it happened. Seung-gil smiled the sweetest smile Minami had ever seen. His entire chest seized up and he had to shove a fist in his mouth to stop himself from making a noise. Seung-gil _cooed_ at the phone. Fucking _cooed_! On the other end was a sharp barking noise. Minami whipped out his own phone to take a picture of that glorious smile.

No, a picture wasn’t enough. It didn’t catch the way Seung-gil shook his head at the screen, the soft tone of his voice, the occasional crinkle of his nose. Before Minami knew it, he had a five minute video of Seung-gil facetiming his dog. That totally wasn’t a weird thing to have on one’s phone… Right?

Minami had argued with himself about whether or not to keep it. He reasoned that if Seung-gil knew about it, then it would be fine. But if Seung-gil knew, then he’d be mad. But it wasn’t like he could just force Minami to delete it. Was there a better way to assuage his guilt and still keep the video?

That train of thought had led to the most preposterous of plans and he cursed himself for an idiot as his body moved without him the next day to confront Seung-gil at the quiet end of a hallway. The look Minami received was not encouraging and he almost fled the scene. He curled in on himself without really thinking about it.

“What?” Seung-gil asked, plain, abrupt, and no nonsense.

“I have a picture,” Minami squeaked.

“And?”

“I have a video!” He squawked.

“ _Of_?” The impatience was noticeable in Seung-gil’s voice.

“Of you and your puppy,” Minami breathed out in a rush. He blinked owlishly at Seung-gil. “From yesterday.”

“Why?” Seung-gil frowned in a way that made Minami’s knees tremble.

“For blackmail!” Minami had tried to say it with confidence, but it came out more of a whimper.

That just seemed to annoy Seung-gil more than anything else. “Delete it.”

Minami’s face crumpled and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. “Aw, but…” What about his great plan? He’d thought so much about it!

Seung-gil’s head tipped to the side as he studied the person in front of him. One hand reached out and brushed along Minami’s poof of hair. It was shocking, certainly, but it was also so _nice_ feeling. Minami’s eyes fluttered as he leaned his head into the feeling of it, a content little smile tugging at his lips.

“What were you going to blackmail me _for_?”

Minami’s snapped back to attention and blurted out the answer like he was compelled to. “A date!”

“Hm.” Seung-gil pinched Minami’s earlobe, causing the small man to let out a yip of noise. “You’re so young.”

Minami _hated_ hearing that. He’s been in adult competition for years! “I’m twenty, you know!” He crossed his arms and huffed. “You’re only three years older.”

“Is that so?” Seung-gil hooked his finger under Minami’s chin and moved the man’s head from side to side with a contemplative hum. His eyes roamed up and down Minami in a way that left him feeling somewhat self conscious.

Before Minami could ask what what happening, Seung-gil was speaking again. “Well, since you have such leverage against me, I suppose I must fold to your demands.”

Minami gaped. He honestly hadn’t expected it to work, but was _super_ excited that his plan had actually succeeded! “Really?!”

“There’s a cake shop nearby that’s open late. We can go there after the competition ends.”

“I love cake!” Minami beamed, absolutely buzzing with happiness.

Later that evening Minami sat in a small shop decorated in pastel colors with elaborately designed small tables, and chairs covered in silk flowers. The cake Seung-gil bought was tiny and decorated with chocolate pearls and sugar lace. The cups of tea had little puppy faces on the bottom of the cup. It was the most adorable date Minami had ever been on.

That became a theme. Whenever the two would cross paths after that, Seung-gil would take them out somewhere. They visited petting zoos with baby animals, or went to themed shops with adorable decorations, or explored a butterfly sanctuary. One time Seung-gil took them shopping and had Minami try on all manner of clothing from suits to sailor outfits to halloween costumes. Seung-gil _really_ liked it when Minami would pose or twirl.

Honestly, Minami couldn’t believe his luck. Who knew it was this easy to be able to spend time with Seung-gil? Of course, the longer it went on, the more guilty Minami felt about the video and the blackmailing. He really wanted them to be friends and it felt like they were getting closer. What if he’d ruined things before it had even begun?

Things came to a head when Seung-gil had invited Minami to his hotel room during a tour after the competitive season was over. Someone had thrown the cutest little husky plush onto the ice and Minami has squealed when he saw Seung-gil holding it after the show. When Minami arrived in Seung-gil’s room, it was to find that he was being offered the plushy to keep.

Minami hugged it tight to his chest and buried his face into the soft fur. He couldn’t even look Seung-gil in the eyes. He really needed to just come clean… “Seung-gil?” he mumbled into the stuffie. “I…” Minami shuffled a bit where he stood. “Do you want me to delete the video?”

“What video?”

Minami blushed hard. Seung-gil was going to force him to say it. How mean! Well, he did deserve it after all. “The one where you were video calling your dog.”

There was a long pause before Seung-gil asked, “Why do you want to delete it?” There was no inflection to the question, which left Minami feeling nervous, like there was a correct answer to be had and he’d be in trouble if he didn’t give it.

“Because… I want to be friends… but only because _you_ want to be friends… not because I’m blackmailing you…”

Seung-gil stepped into Minami’s space and hooked his finger under Minami’s chin until it lifted, forcing eye contact. He looked calm and confident, like he always did, but Minami didn’t see any anger. Hopefully that was a good sign.

“Do you want to be _only_ friends?”

Minami blushed to the tips of his ears and shook his head in quick little movements. He could never lie to Seung-gil. “I never would have used the video. I promise! I just really liked you and I wanted to get to know you and I didn’t know how—”

His rambling was cut off by Seung-gil’s lips on his own. Minami stood ramrod straight, stunned and wondering if life was real anymore. Seung-gil pulled back, that cool look still in place. “So you took what you wanted from me.”

Minami’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry,” he whined.

“Then I should take something that I want from you. That’s only fair, wouldn’t you agree?”

Minami nodded rapid fire. Anything to assuage the guilt! Anything to still be able to spend time with Seung-gil!

“Mm.” Seung-gil tilted his head as he peered at Minami. “You know that I like dogs.”

“Yes.”

“I am also fond of cute things.”

Minami couldn’t help but get a little excited about that information. He wanted to know everything he could about Seung-gil.

“I think you would make a cute puppy.”

That… was not what Minami had expected to hear. “Wh-what? What do you mean?”

The plushie in Minami’s arms was gently taken and set to the side. Seung-gil turned back with a look of such authority that Minami gulped. “Down, puppy.”

As if he no longer had control of his body, Minami dropped to his hands and knees without question. He looked up at Seung-gil with a mixture of trepidation and anticipation.

“Sit.”

Minami’s butt hit his heels in under a second. There was just something about Seung-gil’s voice that Minami couldn’t disobey. The quiet authority on Seung-gil’s face made everything feel so right. Despite their positions, Minami didn’t feel looked down on or embarrassed. He just felt attentive.

A hand reached out and combed through Minami’s hair. Seung-gil gently massaged Minami’s scalp and ruffled the bright bleached hair. Minami’s eyes fluttered closed and he hummed in pleasure, nuzzling into Seung-gil’s palm. But the real joy was when he looked up once more.

Like the gentle light of dawn, a smile was on Seung-gil’s face. He looked down at the man below him with such gentle affection that Minami’s heart melted at the sight. If what Seung-gil needed in life to produce that kind of smile was a puppy of his own, then _oh_ would Minami play that role. He would move mountains to see that smile aimed at him always.

An incandescent grin spread across Minami’s face. He had never felt happier than in that moment. “I want to be your puppy,” Minami said, voice in a euphoric daze.

“Then I will be your master,” Seung-gil replied, as if that was the only obvious answer.

Minami felt warm and tingly all over. “Thank you, Master.”

~*~

Seung-gil owned one dog and one puppy. Though the circumstances of acquiring the latter had been odd, to put it lightly, it now seemed baffling that it hadn’t happened sooner. Seung-gil liked cute things. He made it his business to seek out and enjoy all that was cute. Overlooking something adorable just didn’t happen.

Yet, Minami Kenjirou had been overlooked. Seung-gil wasn’t sure how that had happened. Perhaps he had gotten so used to ignoring the other skaters that it became habit and he’d just completely missed it. Whatever the case, Seung-gil was making up for lost time.

Minami seemed to be guilty over what was in his head a horrible transgression. Frankly, Seung-gil had forgotten about the supposed blackmailing three seconds after it had been mentioned. He had been far too distracted by realizing how _cute_ Minami was.

Perhaps it made Seung-gil a bad person to use that guilt to his advantage when he was reminded of the incident, but it had worked out. He loved his new puppy, and most of all, his new puppy loved to be owned and pampered. Just like a good dog.

Seung-gil made it a point to tell Minami how much of a good dog he was often.

It was off season and the both of them had some free time. Seung-gil lived alone and had invited Minami to visit for a couple of weeks. They had been dating for a while now, so it was a perfect opportunity to get some alone time together. They texted or video chatted almost every night already. Minami had been learning a lot tricks during that time.

He was a good boy.

The first day Minami was in town, they did some sightseeing, ate dinner, and relaxed. Minami learned to be comfortable in Seung-gil’s space and then they slept solidly through the night together. The next day they went on a very special shopping trip to a very particular store. It had Minami blushing the entire time, but he trailed behind Seung-gil without complaint. It was cute.

Seung-gil waved at the wall of collars covering the back corner of the shop. “Pick your collar.”

Minami swallowed hard. “My collar?”

“Yes. It is an important decision. Make sure you like it, that it will not bother you to wear, and that it’s something that suits you.”

Like a man on a mission, Minami studied each collar with determination. He touched a lot of them, running his fingers over the fabric. A few he held up to his neck so he could see them in the small mirror provided, his whole face bright red the entire time. Seung-gil couldn’t take his eyes off the show.

At last, Minami picked a soft nylon collar in black with a silver filigree pattern that had little pops of red and a small bow tie at the front, silver D-ring hanging just below it. Seung-gil approved. He hummed and kissed Minami’s temple, praising him for the choice. Minami all but melted into it.

The moment they returned home, Seung-gil was ready to start. He pulled out the collar, held it across his hands, and turned to Minami who was standing ramrod straight like a nervous soldier. Minami always did look cute in a uniform… Seung-gil shook himself internally. He needed to focus.

“Are you a good puppy?” he asked.

“Yes!” Minami immediately announced.

“Puppies don’t wear clothes.”

There was a pause as that sunk in before Minami turned bright red from his hairline down to his neck. “B-but! We… We haven’t even…”

“ _Puppy_.” Seung-gil put just a tiny bit of a disappointed command into it, but Minami flinched like he’d been hit with a cattle prod.

With trembling hands, Minami undressed, unable to look Seung-gil in the eye. All of the clothes were neatly folded and stacked on a side table. It was hard not to immediately walk over and sooth Minami, but positive reinforcement was key and that required the action to be completed.

Minami stood at last in full nudity, his hands covering himself and shoulders curled in. It wasn’t like Seung-gil hadn’t seen it all before. Minami had done some very lewd things in front of his webcam. To know that he was shy in person, however, was… well… cute.

“You look amazing,” Seung-gil said in all seriousness. “I love seeing all of you.”

Honey brown eyes flicked up to meet his own. “Really?”

“Of course. You’re perfect.” The blush didn’t go away, but that time it was accompanied by a bashful grin. Seung-gil stepped forward and held up the collar. “Lift your chin.”

Minami did so and shivered at the feeling of the nylon sliding along his skin before being buckled into place. Seung-gil fiddled with it until it was exactly how he wanted it. He stepped back to take in the full image: collared and nude Minami with a never-ending blush, and wide, anticipating eyes.

“How does it feel?”

Small fingers lifted to run along the design on the material. “Good…”

Seung-gil held open his arms. “Come.”

Minami didn’t hesitate, just flung himself into the warm comfort of his boyfriend’s arms. Seung-gil ran his fingers through Minami’s hair while his other hand caressed light circles on the man’s bare back. He murmured soft praises until Minami was utterly relaxed against him.

“Do you want to go sit on the couch?”

At Minami’s nod, Seung-gil led the way. He wrapped them up in a fluffy blanket and settled them in, turning on the TV. He kept his hands moving, always caressing over Minami’s skin, petting him absentmindedly like he would any puppy. His husky settled down on the floor beneath them. It was a relaxing afternoon.

Seung-gil didn’t let Minami get dressed again. The goal was to make sure his puppy became comfortable within his own skin. Minami was irrepressible and unable to stay shy and quiet for long. Soon he was back to his excited self, often forgetting about his own state of dress — or lack thereof. Seung-gil couldn’t help the warm smile on his face as they settled down that night in bed.

Day three was about finishing Minami’s transition into puppy mode. He was made to sit in the tub and allow Seung-gil to bathe him. For breakfast, he knelt on a cushion by Seung-gil’s feet and was hand fed his meal. Minami always acted embarrassed at first, but that washed away in how pleased he was to be pampered. He loved having Seung-gil’s full attention.

Minami faltered when Seung-gil brought them back to the bedroom and pulled out the butt plug. There was a thick rubber tail attached to the end that whipped around at the slightest of movement. A long silence stretched between them as Seung-gil just stood there holding it, letting Minami come to terms with it on his own.

“Um…” Minami fretted at his bottom lip. “How long do you want me to wear that?”

“Until bed.”

“Oh,” he squeaked.

“Do you not want to?”

Minami stared at his feet, one toe digging into the floorboards. “It’s not that. I just… I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

He tried a few times to vocalize it, but nothing came out. Seung-gil moved forward and brushed his fingers along Minami’s cheek, letting his puppy nuzzle into his hand for comfort. Minami wanted to try so much, but his own ingrained modesty kept him in check. They’d been working on that slowly, but now that they had the time, Seung-gil wanted to gently push Minami past those inhibitions completely.

“You don’t need to be nervous. All you have to do is enjoy things. Don’t overthink it.”

Minami lifted those bright, trusting eyes up to Seung-gil’s. “I want… a tail… like a good puppy.”

Seung-gil smiled. “Good boy.”

Minami bent over the bed, supporting himself on his forearms, his legs spread and round little tush stuck up in the air. It was almost too much for Seung-gil. He took a moment to admire the view. Grabbing the lube, he set to work. One hand rubbing Minami’s low back, Seung-gil pushed the plug into place with agonizing slowness, pulling the most amazing whines from Minami.

Once it was in, Minami took a moment to just breathe, getting used to the feeling of something stretching him inside. Seung-gil dropped little kisses along the globes of Minami’s ass, noting the growing erection between the man’s legs. He wasn’t going to do anything about it just yet. No, he had much more planned first.

Seung-gil stepped back and marveled at how suiting it was for Minami to have a tail. It curled up over his ass, the tip almost brushing his low back. It twitched some every time Minami clenched on the plug.

“Do you like it?” Seung-gil asked.

“Yes…” Minami breathed.

“Answer me with your body.”

It took a moment for Minami to understand, but he caught on quick. He jerked his hips in tiny little movements from one side to the other, causing the tail to whip through the air. Seung-gil smiled at it. A collar and tail completed Minami’s look perfectly.

“Turn around.”

Minami did so slowly, his body still adjusting to the feel of something inside of him. Those honey brown eyes were half-lidded in arousal, lips wet and parted. Seung-gil was very pleased at the sight. Minami was dropping into headspace faster than expected. He truly loved being Seung-gil’s good boy.

“Down.”

Carefully, Minami dropped down to his hands and knees, easing back to sit on his heels as he peeked up through his fringe at Seung-gil. That deserved a reward for how utterly endearing it was. Seung-gil brought both hands up to ruffle Minami’s hair and brush along those flushed cheeks. Minami’s eyes fell closed and he hummed in pleasure.

“Let’s move to the couch and watch TV.”

Minami’s eyes snapped open. “What? But—”

Seung-gil pressed his thumb against Minami’s lips to silence him before dragging the pad along the soft flesh. “Shhh… I don’t want you to use words for now. I want you to relax, fall into the roll, stop thinking about a million different things, and just let instinct take over. This should be relaxing. _Freeing._ You don’t have to worry about anything but right here and right now.”

Minami’s face flew through confusion, pouting, curiosity, and hopefulness in that order. He was always so very expressive. Not to sound redundant but… it was cute.

Seung-gil led the way back to the living room and had them settle down on the couch much the same as they had the day before. Minami curled up so perfectly on Seung-gil’s chest as Seung-gil mindlessly flipped through stations. The main difference today was the hard-on that Minami had. He kept shuffling around because of it. It softened from time to time, but never fully went away. Whatever he kept thinking of, it excited him.

There were two possible outcomes. Either Minami would give into his urges, or he would settle down and get used to his new style of dress. Both options were good. If Minami caved, it meant he stopped thinking and just allowed his urges to take over. If he became content with his nudity and the plug, it would mean he could relax sooner and enjoy the upcoming weeks to their fullest extent.

So Seung-gil waited, staying quiet as Minami went through his internal struggle. Multiple times Minami opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. He frequently repositioned himself as if that would cure his incessant hard-on and the feeling of the plug nestled in his ass. All the squirming did was bring attention to his predicament. Seung-gil couldn’t resist petting over Minami’s skin whenever his puppy whined, though that likely didn’t help Minami’s constant arousal.

Eventually, Seung-gil’s cheeky little puppy carefully shifted in such a way that his cock was pressed between his body and Seung-gil’s leg. He rocked into it in tiny movements at first, as if he was only hoping for a little relief. Eventually, the need to do something about his aching cock took over until Minami’s eyes closed as he unabashedly humped the leg under him.

Seung-gil turned off the TV and Minami froze, looking up with guilty eyes. It took a lot for Seung-gil to keep a stern look on his face. “It’s naughty for puppies to hump things.”

Minami blushed and whimpered. His face said he was trying to think of a way out of it, but that wasn’t the point. Seung-gil didn’t want Minami to think. He wanted Minami to _feel._ He ran a hand through Minami’s hair until the man settled down, melting into Seung-gil’s warm touch.

“It’s not your fault,” Seung-gil cooed. “Puppies don’t know any better.”

The bashful look Minami gave as he peered up through his eyelashes was almost criminal. Seung-gil gently shooed Minami onto the floor where he sat at attention, nervous and also desperate to hear what Seung-gil would say next. Minami’s cock hung between his legs, still hard and begging for attention.

“Puppies must be well behaved. You need to learn to wait on commands for certain behaviors. If I want you to mount, I will give you that command.”

Minami’s breath quicked and his pupils grew. He nodded quickly, intensely focused on Seung-gil’s calm and authoritative presence.

“You should always earn your treats. Shall we practice that?”

Minami nodded rapidly, his body shuffling around in excitement.

“You will do a trick and will not do more than that until given the command or else you will not get your treat.”

That caused Minami to whine, but in a way that said he was eager to please. He always wanted to do whatever he could to prove himself to Seung-gil. Not that it was needed. Seung-gil was happy just being in Minami’s presence, basking in the warm and happy glow of his adorable puppy. Seung-gil wasn’t about to say that out loud, however.

Instead, Seung-gil slid to the edge of the couch, his knees boxing Minami in, and unbuttoned his pants. Minami’s eyes were focused as Seung-gil pulled his cock out, giving it a few firm strokes. The pink tip of Minami’s tongue darted between his lips.

“Puppy… Suck.”

Minami was already darting forward before Seung-gil could even finish speaking the command. They would work on patience another time. Right then, all Seung-gil could think about was the feeling of Minami’s velvet mouth and plush lips wrapped around his cock and suckling like it was what Minami was born to do. Seung-gil bit back a moan and ran one hand into Minami’s hair, telling himself sternly to pet for encouragement instead of balling his fist in those wild locks.

His puppy’s technique was not perfect, but it wasn’t terrible. Minami had been practicing at home, occasionally showing off his skills over video chat. Still, there was a difference between learning the basics and applying that to a real cock. Seung-gil murmured encouragements and helped to set up a decent pace. But what Minami lacked in experience, he made up for in aesthetic.

Those warm eyes occasionally cutting up to assess how he was doing, glistening lips stretched around Seung-gil’s girth, throat working studiously to swallow down any precum he was able to acquire… It was probably a good thing he wasn’t an expert yet. Seung-gil wouldn’t have lasted two seconds in that case.

As it was, he needed to figure out how to delay the inevitable. It wasn’t much of a training session if he came in under three minutes. “Can you take it all?” Seung-gil’s voice was breathy and the slightest bit strained. Minami’s hips jerked into thin air. He must have enjoyed the sound, or the command, or both.

Determination filled Minami’s eyes when he glanced up, accepting the challenge. He pushed forward, trying to take more, but jerked back when he gagged, pulling off completely and coughing. A line of spit still connected his mouth to Seung-gil’s cock. Minami looked upset at his failings and his bottom lip trembled with emotion.

“Shhh,” Seung-gil soothed. “It’s alright. You need to relax your throat more. Tip your head further back and swallow if it feels like you’re about to gag.”

Minami excelled at following instructions. He tried again and again, getting a little better each time. Seung-gil noticed a sizeable improvement when he massaged Minami’s temple with the tips of his fingers. Minami’s eyes would flutter shut and his whole body would relax, allowing his throat to slide further down.

In an almost hypnotic state, he at last had his nose pressing into the fine hair of Seung-gil’s groin. It was an amazing sight, seeing his cock disappear completely past those perfect lips. Minami’s eyes tried to flutter open, but Seung-gi worried that becoming too aware would stop the relaxed state and barely there breaths allowing Minami to succeed.

“Shhh… You’re doing so good,” Seung-gil murmured. “Stay just like that. Stay relaxed. Be my good boy.”

Minami’s face flushed and he pushed himself a little further, like he desperately wanted more. Seung-gil placed his hand at the base of Minami’s skull, putting enough pressure to reassume, but also hold Minami in place. It was a beautiful sight, Minami having an almost meditative experience on his cock. Seung-gil wanted to soak it in as long as possible.

After a moment, Minami made to pull back and met the resistance of Seung-gil’s hand. He stopped and sucked in a breath, his eyes opening and clarity returning. He almost gagged and then swallowed hard, over and over. Seung-gil watched Minami struggle to be good, to do as he was ordered to. It left Seung-gil cock throbbing, oozing precum deep into Minami’s throat.

“Slowly,” Seung-gil said, voice thick with arousal. “Stay calm and pull back slowly.”

He moved his hand and Minami’s head went with it, sliding back bit by bit until Minami’s mouth was free and he was able to gasp for air and cough reflexively to clear his throat. Seung-gil smiled down at Minami’s destroyed face. Eager, watery eyes looked up at Seung-gil for approval.

“You did very good,” Seung-gil praised. “Would you like your treat?”

Like the good puppy he was, Minami whined and shook his butt to get his tail wagging. It was far too cute to handle. Seung-gil’s hands started sliding all over Minami’s hair and skin, everywhere he could reach. His puppy was loving it.

“Open your mouth.”

Minami did so, opening wide and sticking out his tongue, head tilted back just so. It didn’t take very long for Seung-gil to jerk himself to the edge. He took aim and came onto Minami’s tongue, lines of white mixing with the spit still covering his puppy’s chin. Minami looked blissed out as he swallowed.

“Such a good boy,” Seung-gil praised and moved his foot to slide one leg between Minami’s. “Because you’ve been so good, I’ll give you an extra treat.” After all, Seung-gil was a softie when it came to cute things. How could he not indulge Minami?

Seung-gil pressed his shin against Minami’s cock and his puppy whimpered in response, legs trembling with the need to thrust, but knowing that would make him bad. Such a good boy. Seung-gil took pity on him.

“Mount.”

Minami all but shouted his relief as he let loose and started humping Seung-gil’s leg with vigour. His cheeks were flushed, his lips parted, his chest stuttering on each exhale, and his arms were wrapped solidly around the offered leg. It was as if he was afraid that it would be removed before he could finish. Seung-gil didn’t have it in him to be so cruel in the face of Minami’s adorable desperation.

The sweetest sounds spilled from Minami’s lips. They filled the room like music. Seung-gil let his fingers trail along Minami’s damp skin, enjoying the show just as much as he had enjoyed Minami’s mouth. With a whimper, Minami pressed his face into Seung-gil’s knee, his body shaking with exertion and hips rutting unevenly.

“Cum for me, puppy.”

And Minami did, crying out and spending himself onto Seung-gil’s pants. Later they would work on Minami being more cleanly and not dirtying clothes, but for now it was fine. Seung-gil didn’t mind throwing them in the wash. It was a small price to pay for the look of drunken relief and pleasure turned up to him.

Seung-gil ran his fingers through Minami’s hair. “My good boy.”

Minami smiled, his tail languidly flicking from side to side. He nuzzled into Seung-gil’s thigh and took a deep breath, humming in pleasure at the smell of musk and sex. Just as Seung-gil had suspected, the longer Minami followed the rules, the more he fell into headspace. It shouldn’t take long before Minami found himself care free and enjoying his role as a full time puppy.

Wrapping his hands around Minami’s cheeks, Seung-gil pulled them together in order to drop a soft kiss on Minami’s lips. “I love you,” Seung-gil whispered.

Minami turned bright red and the most precious of bashful smiles graced his lips. He leaned up and left a little lick on the underside of Seung-gil’s jaw.

The neither of them had ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this super rare pair. <3
> 
> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
